Ipod Challenge
by rainbowfish22
Summary: I put my ipod on shuffle and wrote a drabble that has to do with each one of them. Being me, they're all blackwater. Short, slightly OOC drabbles that aren't amazingly written. Enjoy them if you can! Rated T for a few of the drabbles.


Ipod Challenge

**(A/N: So I've seen a lot of people do this and I thought it would be cool. So here's a bunch of drabbles I wrote while listening to random songs on my Ipod. You don't need to know these songs to read these, but it might help if you look up the lyrics.)**

Paralyzer-Finger Eleven

"Come on, Leah," Jacob says. "You can't be that bad of a dancer."

"I am," Leah assures him.

"Dance anyways," Jacob says, smiling, gently at her.

"No," Leah says, scowling.

"Please?" Jacob pleads, one hand cupping her face,

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" Leah asks.

"The part where you say it," Jacob answers. He pulls her onto the dance floor, ignoring her constant complains. And although Leah is complaining, she has a good time dancing with him.

Be Still-Kelly Clarkson

"We can get through this," Leah mumbles to Jacob.

Both of them are broken. They both try to live with just half of a heart.

But sometimes Leah wonders-could each of the halves of their heart form one heart?

"I'll stay with you every second," Jacob whispers to her. "You are the missing piece of my heart."

And then they kiss, rebuilding each other's hearts.

Brighter-Paramore

"No," Leah whispers as she realizes she can't hear Jacob's thoughts anymore. She almost enjoyed hearing his thoughts, they were so parallel to hers, it helped Leah get through each day.

Leah growls softly as she makes her decision.

She will belong to Jacob's pack. To Jacob. And no one will force her to think differently.

Hundred-The Fray

They were too far away from each other. Jacob wanted them to be closer, to be so close that they could touch their lips together, that Jacob could wrap Leah in his arms.

But Leah remains across the clearing from him, her arms folded across her chest, eyes glaring at him.

Without a second thought, Jacob walks closer to Leah and kisses her. And Leah doesn't object. She kisses him back.

And Sam is removed from her mind forever.

Potential Breakup Song-Aly and AJ

"I won't leave you, Leah," Jacob whispers.

"How can I trust you?" Leah asks coldly, turning away from Jacob.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Jacob insists. "I'm not Sam."

"You may as well be," Leah says. "What if I don't want to get hurt again?"

"You won't, Leah. Just tonight, can you forget about imprinting and werewolves and all of that? Tonight, it's just you and me."

Leah turns back to face Jacob and sighs.

Without another word, Jacob kisses her passionately.

Pop Princess-The Click Five

_Leah's eyes are brighter than the stars,_ Jacob thinks. _But she hides them from everyone. No one knows who she really is._

_Like it's different for you?_ Leah accuses as she slides into wolf form.

_I never said it was, _Jacob answers. _But it's true. I don't know who you are._

_Do you want to find out?_ Leah asks.

_Yes, _Jacob answers.

They transform into humans, and Leah whispers, "This is me." She runs into Jacob's arms and kisses him like she's never kissed anyone before.

Shattered-O.A.R.

Jacob doesn't love Bella anymore. He never did. But he keeps coming back to her, like she has a spell on him.

Leah watches this happen every day, seeing Jacob suffer every time.

"Why don't you stop?" Leah asks him one time.

"I can't," Jacob stutters. "She loves me."

"I love you," Leah whispers.

"Sure you do," Jacob says, unbelieving.

But it's true. Leah really does love him. But he refuses to believe her.

Valentine's Day-Linkin Park

Leah crumbles as Jacob whispers to her, "I imprinted. On Bella's daughter."

_Why does this always happen to me? _Leah wonders. _Everyone I love, leaving me. Captured by imprinting. A feeling I will never know._

"Can I just tell you one thing?" Leah asks.

"Of course," Jacob says.

"I love you," Leah mumbles, turning away from him. "But I guess you wouldn't care."

"Oh, Leah," Jacob mumbles as Leah rushes into the woods.

All Over You-The Spill Canvas

"I just want one thing before you leave," Leah whispers, standing in Jacob's path as he tries to escape from everything.

"What's that?" Jacob asks bitterly.

"A kiss," Leah answers.

Jacob places a small peck on her cheek.

"Kiss me like you mean it," Leah demands.

Jacob picks her up and kisses her passionately, with everything he has ever felt for Leah-anger, annoyance, and at one point-love.

"That's better," Leah whispers.

How to Save a Life-The Fray

"Leah," Jacob whispers, kneeling next to her body, a mangled mess. "I could have stopped this. I could have told you I loved you."

Seth appears next to Jacob, a lost look on his face. "None of us could have stopped it," Seth whispers. "Leah's gone. I wish her life had been better. I wish she had gone in a different way, of old age or something. But it was her choice. We couldn't do anything."

"Leah," Jacob whispers again, lying across her body. "I love you, Leah."

Never Too Late-Three Days Grace

"Just because Sam left doesn't mean everything's over," Jacob assures Leah. They are sitting at their usual spot on the beach, Jacob trying to comfort Leah.

He wonders how Leah would react if he told her how he really felt. If she would run away from him, never trust him again, or accept him as more than a friend.

He was not going to take that risk anytime soon.

I'm Yours-Jason Mraz

The first time Jacob saw Leah was when she came over to hang out with his sisters.

Jacob was eleven, and Leah was fourteen.

Jacob loved Leah instantly. Sure, it was a shallow thing to happen, but it was true.

Jacob tried to talk to Leah every time he saw her, and she talked to him without all the baby talk most of his sisters' friends used with him.

Jacob's love for Leah never ended.

Not even now, now that they were both werewolves

Yellow-Coldplay

"You know I would do anything for you, Leah," Jacob whispers as he kisses Leah's neck.

"Even not imprinting?" Leah asks.

"Never imprinting," Jacob whispers. "True love is better."

"I agree," Leah says. She tackles Jacob, pushing them both on the ground. "Do one more thing for me," Leah whispers. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Of course," Jacob says as he moves his lips back to Leah's.

They stay intertwined together for the rest of the night, the stars twinkling down on them gently.

Upside Down

"Can't you have some fun once in a while?" Jacob asks Leah. "Or flip things around a little bit? Try to see something from someone else's perspective?"

"Never," Leah whispers. "I already have to see inside your guys' heads, why would I try to do it willingly?"

"So you would know how I feel about you," Jacob answers. "How I love you."

Hey There Delilah-The Plain White T's

Leah couldn't stand being so far away from Jacob. "Can I come closer?" she whispers.

"You don't need to have my permission," Jacob answers. "But yes."

"What if we get separated?" Leah whispers as she walks closer to Jacob.

"That's not going to happen," Jacob says, wrapping her in his arms. "I'll stay with you every second."

"I can't believe we're doing this," Leah mumbles. "That we're going to kill vampires in a different country." Then she grins. "It's my dream come true."

**(A/N: Sorry if some of those were slightly OOC. It's hard to write when you have just a few minutes to think of an idea and actually write! Reviews are love!)**


End file.
